32 Hours, 14 minutes, 27 seconds
by lxk
Summary: When Kim and Ron are... incapacitated after an encounter with Dementor, they're going to have to be... rescued. Preferably before James goes insane.
1. NOTCOOL!

**Author's note: Alright, Plot bunny! This fic replaces "Bonding", and falls right after "Emotion Sickness." Read, review, ya know the drill! Reviews doth soothe the savage writer.**

**32 Hours, 14 Minutes, 27 seconds.**

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE; LISTEN UP!" The booming voice belonging to vice-principal Steve Barkin echoed through the gym. The various mumblings seized within a few seconds. Barkin almost grinned at how good he had managed to put enough fear and respect in the students to accomplish a feat like this. Total and utter silence from the entire school. He didn't grin, however. The reason for the assembly wasn't one that he enjoyed, and he knew that it wouldn't be taken well by the students if it seemed he did. If he displayed anything that even resembled smugness or enjoyment, he could have a riot on his hands.

"As most of you are aware... some perhaps painfully so... Valentine's Day is fast approaching. In two days, I expect many of you will exchange pretty flowers and tasty chocolates and other assorted gifts you believe will prove your love and affection for someone in a culturally appropriate way and at an affordable rate."

The students remained silent as they deciphered Barkin's remark. Only someone like Barkin would talk about Valentine's Day like that.

"In the past, Middleton High has tolerated, even encouraged your... observance of this day... This year, however, no celebrations of any kind will be tolerated on school grounds." Yep, there it is, he thought as the grumblings became louder. Better explain this a bit further.

"At the school board meeting last week, a group called the National Organization of Troubled Citizens Opposing Obvious Limerence made a petition to ban any celebration of Valentine's Day, and, due to two board members sleeping and three getting confused by the wording of the petition, the board voted four to three to ban Valentine's Day, with two abstentions." As he ended his prepared speech, the rumblings had gotten even louder. He stared at the crowd, and saw a hand raised. He acknowledged the request to speak, and a student stood up, one Juliet Candle. Most of the students were surprised that she stood alone, since it was only on very odd occasions that she dislodged from her boyfriend Bob.

"Can they really do this, Mr. Barkin? I mean... It's Valentine's Day!" Barkin sighed.

"Yes, Ms. Candle, they can. It is within the board's authority to cancel any celebration or events they find inappropriate."

"Come ON!" A voice yelled out. Heads turned to look towards the source. Oh, damn, Barkin thought, as Bonnie Rockwaller stood. "Are you kidding us with this?! The board's to dumb to understand a petition, and now we don't get to celebrate? We've done decorations for three days! We baked heart-shaped cakes for everyone! I AM EXPECTING MORE CARDS THAN EVER BEFORE! And now, because of some..some.. puritan communists we don't get anything? ANYTHING!?" Bonnie's frustration was understandable. This year, it had been her responsibility to plan the celebration, and even though it didn't entail any dances or anything, she had been milking it for all it's worth.

"I can't speak as to the religious or political inflections of this group, but the gist of it is yes. So, tomorrow will be just like any ordinary day. What you do on your own time is your business, but if I see so much as one card or one heart, it will count as a violation." The crowd groaned as they heard Barkin's response. He continued. "I expect this to be repealed shortly, but as it is, the rule stands, and I intend to enforce it. That is all." Barkin walked toward the exit, a bit faster than he would have otherwise. The crowd followed suit, morosely. Most of them were still in shock, many were angry.

There were two students, however, who were silently thankful for this decision. Just the week before, Kim and Ron had experienced awkwardness on a level they had never felt before. Kim had been tagged with a mind-altering moodulator, that had made her crush heavily on Ron, her best friend since they were four. While they had come out of the sitch alright, the last few days had been... weird, and with Valentine's Day looming, both were consumed with thoughts of whether or not they actually had feelings for the other. Not having to think about this day anymore took a load off their backs. They walked towards their locker in relative silence, as shouts of rebellion were heard all over school.

"So... That's a shame about Valentine's... right?" Ron said slowly, trying to assess Kim's reactions.

"Yeah... I mean, for everyone else. I... didn't have anything planned", Kim said. While she normally got at least a couple of invitations to dates, this year there were none. She guessed that her recent sitch with Ron was the primary reason for it. Everyone had heard that they had kissed in front of her locker and that they had gone out on a real date, but not everyone had heard about the moodulator. She didn't really mind though. If anything would make this sitch worse, it would be if a third party got into it.

"Really? That's a shame..." Ron said, trying to sound compassionate. Well, he was, but mostly, he was relieved. "Well... If you don't have anything to do... I guess it'll be Bueno Nacho or... something?"

"Yeah, that sounds... ok", Kim said. Was Ron trying to ask her out? Or was he just falling back into the 'just friends'-thing? As they reached her locker she decided not to delve to far into the subject...yet. She opened the locker and was met by Wade's face on the screen.

"Hey, Kim. Just heard about the Valentine ban. Bummer."

"Yeah, well, it is what it is", Kim said, then decided to change the subject before Wade started commenting on... anything. "So, did you have a mission for us or something?"

"Yeah, we just got a hit on the site. Professor Dementor is robbing the First Bank of Middleton! I have Mrs. Mahoney waiting outside, so get moving!"

Kim and Ron ran towards the exit. Thankfully, they were on their lunch break, so they probably wouldn't miss any classes. As they ran outside, they immediately saw Mrs. Mahoney's car, and within a few seconds they were seated in the back.

"I hope this won't get too messy", Kim said as they drove off. "We didn't even have time to change into mission gear." Ron was wearing his usual red hockey shirt and cargo pants, while Kim wore a dark blue shirt and maroonish brown pants. Rufus popped his head out of Ron's pocket at the comment.

"Clothes! Who needs'em!" He said, grinning.

"Hey, Rufus, don't brag about being naked. Bad form." Rufus shrugged a bit, and with an apologetic "M'sorry!", he ducked back into Ron's pocket.

"Don't worry, KP, I'm sure our clothes'll be fine. I'm just wondering why Dementor's robbing the bank."

"Uhh... I'm gonna guess... money?" Kim raised her eyebrow at Ron.

"Yeah, ok, I know that, it's just... Why here? I mean... If he was robbing the Space Center or the Museum or something, sure. But he can rob banks anywhere, why where we live?"

Kim paused. Ron had a point. It was a bit odd of Dementor to come to Middleton just to rob a bank.

"Well... Maybe it's a villain thing? I mean... Batman's villains always stay in Gotham City despite that Batman's there. And the same with Superman's villains and Metropolis."

"Could be, I guess... But Dementor doing stuff like that? I would've figured Drakken and Shego or Killigan or... I don't know, Motor Ed, even, rather than Dementor", Ron remarked.

"Well, he is criminally insane. Emphasis on the insane", Kim replied, as they arrived at the bank.

The bank was eerily quiet. The customers and employees were simply standing around, as if they had been frozen to the floor, not moving a muscle. Kim walked up to one of the employees and examined him.

"He's breathing... And he's got a pulse, thank God. I think Dementor must have used some sort of paralyzing stuff on them." She looked over at Ron. "We better be careful." Ron nodded. Suddenly, they heard a noise coming from the back. Soon enough, Dementor and a few henchmen appeared, carrying sacks of what Kim assumed was money.

"Vith this money I can finally build ze positronic perplexinator, and then NO ONE VILL BE ABLE TO STOP US! FINALLY, PROFESSOR DEMENTOR VILL RULE ALL OF EUROPE AND SPECIFICALLY CHOSEN PARTS OF EGYPT AND LIBYA!" Dementor's voice boomed through the bank.

"Don't count on it, Dementor!" Kim took a battle stance. Ron tried to mimic it, but his balance failed him, and he decided to just stand normally.

"Kim Possible and ze Norwegian? VHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?

"Norwegian? I'm not Norwegian!" Ron replied angrily. For some reason, he always got agitated when someone mentioned Norway.

"Really? I alvays thought you had something of a Scandinavian look... Anyvay, VHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Dementor looked a bit perplexed at their presence.

"We live in this town, Dementor! Didn't you know that? It says so right on the web page!" Kim almost shouted the last part. Damn it, Dementor's way of speaking really rubbed off on her quickly.

"I thought you lived in Middleton, California, NOT MIDDLETON, COLORADO!" Dementor responded.

"Well, why did you even attack a Middleton IN THE FIRST PLACE?" Kim yelled.

"I thought it would be ironic. You know... rob a Middleton, but not your Middleton?" Kim raised an eyebrow at Dementor's explanation. "Sounded better in my head I guess, but ENOUGH TALKING! MY LOYAL HENCHMEN! DESTROY THEM!"

The henchmen rushed Kim, who deftly took them out, one by one. While she bounced all over the room, carefully avoiding the other people who were still standing as if frozen, Ron was running around, grabbing the sacks of money that the henchmen dropped when they had fallen. After that, he ran towards the back and tossed them into the vault. Soon enough, all the henchmen had been taken down, and only Dementor was still standing.

"I guess next time I von't be planning an IRONIC HEIST! AUF WIEDERSEHEN, FRÄULEIN POSSIBLE!" Dementor ran out the door, and quickly jumped into his flying car. He had stolen the design from Dr. Drakken, but had, of course, improved on it. He was a little miffed when he saw that someone had attached a wheel clamp to it. Not to a wheel, since it didn't have one of those, but to a protruding part of the saucer. There was also a parking ticket on the windshield.

"Verdammt! No money and now I get a ticket? This day COULD HAVE GONE BETTER!" He started the car and rocketed upwards. Kim and Ron got out just in time to see him take off.

"Damn! Missed him!" Kim said, angrily.

"Well, at least he didn't get away with the money. And we caught his henchmen too!" Ron exclaimed, trying to cheer Kim up a little.

"Uh-huh! We do ok!" Rufus exclaimed from his place on Ron's shoulder.

In the air, Dementor was having problems. The wheel clamp had altered the aerodynamical properties of his flying car, which made it hard to control. Suddenly, it made a massive jerk, and Dementor screamed as he went into a barrel roll. Thanking whatever God listened that he had put on his seatbelt, he managed to get control of it, unfortunately while the saucer was upside down. He quickly got it right side up, and continued toward his lair. With out him seeing it, a yellow ball, about the same size as a marble had fallen out of the bag he had strapped to his belt. It fell down to earth and landed, unseen, in Kim's backpack.

After a few minutes, the police showed up and rounded up the henchmen. Ambulances came and did the same with the still paralyzed people. It took quite an effort to get the people, who were still as statues, into the vehicles, but Kim and Ron were sure that they could do it without their help. They left to go back to school, after calling Wade and telling him to do research into what could have been used on them.

The school was unnaturally quiet when Kim and Ron came back, even though classes hadn't started after lunch. Confused, and a bit nervous, the made their way through the corridors, until they heard noises coming from the gym. As they entered, they saw that practically everyone from school had assembled there. But it wasn't a mandated assembly, no teachers were in sight, and students were standing on the floor, rather than sitting on the bleachers. As they made their way to what appeared to be the center of attention, at one of the basketball hoops, the unfocused mumblings and cheers erupted into a chant.

"RENTON! RENTON! RENTON! RENTON! RENTON!"

When they got to the hoop, they saw Felix sitting below it in his wheelchair. Beside him stood Bonnie Rockwaller, who suddenly leaned in and... kissed him right on the lips. A quick kiss, but a kiss just the same. Kim and Ron's jaws flew open as the gym erupted in cheers.

They approached Felix and Bonnie. Felix grinned like the cat that swallowed the canary. Bonnie looked... a bit annoyed, but not remorseful or anything.

"What's going on here, B? Barkin's gonna go nuts if he finds you all like this! And why are you kissing Felix?" Kim exclaimed. Ron on his simply raised an eyebrow and grinned at Felix approvingly.

"Oh, Kim... A little behind the curve are we? Well, let me explain... I, in my rightful place as the coolest person at this school was not gonna let myself get beat by a group by the name of... NOTCOOL. So, I used my vast intelligence and did a little research into the school rules and bylaws. For instance, did you know that they actually haven't set any clear dates as to when Christmas can be celebrated?" Kim shook her head, confused. Bonnie smiled.

"Didn't think so. I assume you also didn't know that there are strict guidelines to what might be part of Christmas celebrations, and that that list includes... mistletoe?" Kim shook her head again.

"Ah, the ignorance... But the most important part... Did you know that despite the all-encompassing PDA-rules, it is still within our rights to kiss under a mistletoe, as long as it is hung from... the basketball hoop?" With that, Bonnie pointed her finger toward the sky. From the hoop hung a mistletoe. Kim hated to admit it, but she was impressed. Bonnie had revolted within the confines of the school rules.

"OK, Bonnie, that might be all well and good, but why Felix?" Bonnie's smile disappeared for a second, but returned soon.

"Well, we couldn't get a ladder to climb up and hang the mistletoe, so Renton here flew up and did it in exchange for a kiss. Small price to pay."

"You know you liked it, honey bunch!" Felix yelled, drawing approving roars from the crowd. Bonnie just smirked at him.

"Anyway, who's up next?" She yelled. The crowd started shouting out their suggestions. Kim could make out quite a few, including calls for Tara and Josh. Felix grinned as he suddenly called Bonnie over. She leaned down and he whispered something in her ear that caused her to grin as never before.

"Alright! Next up... Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable!" The crowd cheered. Kim and Ron, however, blushed as the stood, almost as frozen as the people at the bank. Kim regained her senses first.

"Bonnie! You just can't... force someone into... Not that I'd have to be forced, Ron, it's just.. You can't just volunteer people like that!" Ron pondered what she meant by that forced-thing when his thoughts were interrupted by Bonnie.

"Oh, come on, K. Strike a blow for cool versus NOTCOOL. And I didn't say it had to be on the lips, you know."

Kim looked nervously at Ron, who shrugged his shoulder. A part of her wanted to just grab Ron and drag him over to the mistletoe, but mostly she was unsure. Eventually, she walked over to Ron and whispered.

"I think we can do one on the cheek right?" Ron looked a bit shocked, but nodded.

"You go left, I go right?" He responded. Kim nodded. The stepped up to the hoop. Kim took off her backpack and set it down next to her. Felix moved to get out of the way, but hit a snag, and accidentally ran right over the backpack.

"FELIX! Can't you see where you're driving, come on!" She said as she knelt down to check if everything was ok in there.

"Ohh, man! My cookies!" Ron shouted and knelt down to check as well.

"You had your cookies in my backpack?" Kim asked, a bit frustrated.

"Sometimes... In case I lose mine and get a hankering for sugar", Ron said, shrugging. "KP, did you have perfume in here or something? There's an odd smell..." Kim couldn't remember if she had packed any perfume in this backpack, but Ron was right, something smelled... odd...

"Sorry Kim, didn't mean to do that", Felix said, a bit sheepish. "But come now, stop stalling! Ron, kiss Kim, Kim, kiss Ron!" The crowd nearby heard Felix words and took them up as a new chant.  
"RON, KISS KIM! KIM, KISS RON!"

Kim and Ron looked at each other again. They smiled a bit nervously, but slowly, they leaned in... But instead of their lips landing on the other's cheek, they met head on.

Kim's first were a simple 'Oh God! He meant his left!" Ron's first thought was ' Oh my... What is she doing? I said left!" Their seconds thoughts, however, weren't so much thoughts as they were... simple emotion.

The crowd roared at the sight. Although the kiss had started a bit awkwardly, Kim and Ron had soon recovered and were now kissing quite deeply, albeit without tongue.

The fell silent, though, when they realized that Kim and Ron had kissed for a full minute... and did not show any signs of stopping... They got even more confused after they had kissed for two minutes... then five... then ten.

"WHAT IN THE SAM HILL IS GOING ON IN HERE?" The crowd turned, and many swallowed nervously when they saw Mr. Barkin enter the gym. And Kim and Ron still hadn't stopped kissing.

TBC...


	2. Staring, glaring

Mr. Barkin had heard the commotion from the gym, but nothing had prepared him for the sight of the entire student body gathered in the gym... without his permission. He just knew that this had something to do with the announcement earlier that day, and could only hope that this wasn't going to escalate into a riot. Or a student-led occupation. He'd hate to have to call in the SWAT-team or the National Guard on them for a ridiculous thing like a Valentine ban.

As he approached the center of the commotion, his vision turned red and his nostrils flared angrily. There, just below the basketball hoop stood Possible and Stoppable... Kissing, in clear violation of the PDA-policy!

"STOPPABLE! POSSIBLE! CUT IT OUT RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR YOU'LL BE IN DETENTION UNTIL YOU GRADUATE COLLEGE!" To his immense surprise, not only did Kim and Ron not disengage, they didn't even flinch.

"Actually, Mr. Barkin... They're not doing anything wrong", a voice spoke up. Barkin turned around and faced Bonnie Rockwaller. Oh, Barkin just knew she had something to do with this.

Bonnie continued to explain the situation, about the loophole that allowed for this activity. The undefined Christmas celebration, the mistletoe exemption... Barkin grabbed the papers that Bonnie held and looked through them. He could only conclude that she was correct. The loophole was completely legal. He seethed.

"Be that as it may, Rockwaller... The bell's gonna ring in two minutes, and if YOU ALL AIN'T THERE ON TIME, I AM NOT AFRAID TO GIVE DETENTION TO THE ENTIRE SCHOOL! YOU GOT ME?" With that, most of the people began hurrying out the doors to get to their lockers. Last one out was Bonnie, who grinned, knowing she had been victorious.

Barkin remained in the gym. Even though the PDA-policy had been violated, he couldn't help but feeling proud of his students.

The PDA-policy had never been more than a pragmatic rule. If the students weren't going around kissing and hugging and whatnot, they would be able to concentrate better on their work. Even those who had no one to engage in those activities with could concentrate better, not getting into fits of jealous thoughts or daydreams. The zero-tolerance thing was sometimes a bit harsh, Barkin thought, but on the whole, it worked.

But the people of NOTCOOL... They only wanted to impose their own moral standards on kids that weren't theirs to impose them on. Barkin was disgusted that he had to enforce their ban, and would be the first to sign anything that protested it.

The students... His students had been clever, studious and inventive in their resistance. Instead of merely protesting, they had found an effective, legal way to show their disagreement regarding this irritating rule, and Barkin couldn't help but feeling proud of them, even if they had gone against his policy as well.

His thoughts of appreciation were halted, however, when he realized that Kim and Ron were still standing under the hoop. Still kissing.

Barkin tried everything in his arsenal. Yelling, screaming, howling, roaring... Nothing worked. Kim and Ron stood in place. Their heads moved continuously, shifting positions, but their feet were firmly planted. Ron had his arms around Kim's upper back, while Kim had thrown her arms around Ron's neck.

Frustrated, Barkin conceded that he wasn't gonna be able to part them without resorting to physically tearing them apart. And since he wasn't sure of whether that would count as a violent act against them, he decided not to attempt it.

The students of Barkin's history class had been confused when he didn't arrive in time to start the lesson. After his outburst in the gym, they were sure he would be there to make sure everyone was on time. Five minutes passed before the door flew open. They were stunned as Barkin entered, dragging behind him, what they thought was a baggage cart. Normally, it was used to haul out gymnastics mats from the equipment room of the gym, but now... Instead of mats, Kim and Ron was standing on it, still in the same position the students had last seen them in.

Barkin pulled the cart with the teenagers to the back of the class and placed it there. Afterwards, he walked back to the black board without a word and began the lesson, as if nothing had happened.

Barkin was frustrated as he tried to impart the historic efforts of Charlemagne. He had thought that if Kim and Ron were placed in a classroom, they would soon regain there senses and stop their still ongoing embrace. No such luck,though. Even worse, whenever there was only a moment of silence, it was filled with barely audible moans from either of them, distracting the rest of the students.

As the lesson ended, Barkin was seething. Nothing he could think of worked. And he obviously couldn't keep carting them around like this, disturbing classes all over school. Frustrated, he walked back to his office and did the only thing that came to mind. He picked up the phone and dialed an outside number.

----

The Possible residence was oddly quiet as the door opened.

"Boys, I've told you already, the XJ-4274 is an experimental rocket. It's very dangerous, and not working at all right now. I am not gonna let you 'take a look at it', much less even let you see it!" James Possible sounded a little tired as he walked in, trailing his twin sons. They had nagged him about seeing the XJ-4274 for weeks now, and even though he was glad they took an interest in his field of work... It could get a little tiresome.

"But dad! Right now it only jumps"

"60 feet into the air, falls back"

"And explodes! What could we do to it"

"Except make it work?" Tim concluded, and looked over at his brother. Impeccable logic.

"Be that as it may", James said, "it's still a dangerous rocket, and I don't want you anywhere near- GAAAAIIIH!"

James froze after his initial scream. In the middle of the living room stood his daughter, tightly embracing and kissing her best friend Ron. Unexpected wasn't the word. Unexpected was another dimension. Thankfully, his wife came out from the kitchen at that moment.

"Yeah... James, I think we need to talk about something", she said, softly taking his hand in her own. James stared at his wife, then at the couple, no not the couple, the teens in the living room.

"Anne, there is no way that I'm leaving this room as long as they're standing like that! Kim! Ronald! Stop this at once!" He almost spat out the last words.

"That's... gonna be a long wait in that case, James. I don't think they actually can quit right now." James stared perplexed at his wife. She slowly pulled him into the kitchen, away from their sons.

"You see... their teacher, Mr. Barkin called me at the hospital and he had me pick them up. They've been like this since their lunch hour, and they haven't stopped yet." James' jaw fell at Anne's words.

"Are you saying they've been kissing non-stop for two hours? Why haven't anyone stopped them? Why haven't you stopped them?" Anne frowned.

"James, of course I've tried to stop them! But they're completely non-responsive! They haven't reacted to anything I've said, regardless if I'm threatening them or if I'm promising them gifts and whatnot. I tried pulling them apart, but that won't work either. I managed to pull Ron's hand off once, but it just went right back!"

"Non-responsive? That doesn't sound good!" James exclaimed.

"Well... I'm a neurologist, James, and the one question I get asked the most is if someone in a coma is aware of their surroundings at all. If they can hear people talking, smell them and all that. Medical science can't answer that, we just don't know. What I do know, however, is that people who are kissing like that... are not aware of their surroundings. But I don't know if it's just them or if it's something else" ,Anne said.

"So what are we supposed to do, we can't let them be like this!" James exclaimed. Anne sighed.

"I don't know, honey. Let's just... wait until after dinner and if they haven't stopped by then we'll make some calls." James nodded. He just knew this wasn't gonna be a good day.

In the living room, Jim and Tim eyed their sister and Ron suspiciously. This was just sick and wrong. Suddenly, Jim got a look on his face, and he turned to his brother.

"Timmy... Are you pondering what I'm pondering?" He asked. Tim looked at his brother.

"I think so, Jim, but how are we gonna make sure they're still breathing in the plastic mold?" Tim answered.

"No! Although, I like your thinking, keep it up. What I was really pondering was... streaming web cast?" Tim grinned as he heard his brother's words.

"Hoosha!" He said, as they took off to their room to start setting things up.

----

The family sat silent at the dinner table. Anne looked at her sons, who were just picking at their food rather than eating it. Her husband was eating, but his gaze was fixed at the other end of the table, where Kim and Ron stood in the same position still.

"Mom, can we eat"

"In the living room instead?"

"We can't eat with this many"

"Cooties in the air!" Jim finished, looking pleadingly at his mother.

"Alright boys, but make sure you don't spill anything", Anne replied. The boys quickly picked up their plates and glasses of milk and left the room. James didn't even flinch. Anne sighed.

"James... You've been staring at them for three hours now. I'm pretty sure we can rule that out as a cure." James frowned.

"I'm just trying to think of something that can separate them, hon. Thought I could focus better if I'm ever so slightly..."

"Going insane?" Anne finished, raising her eyebrow.

"Something to that effect", James admitted. "But I have thought up a couple of solutions", he said, leaning forward a bit. Anne gave an approving nod.

"OK... Let's hear the best one then."

"Well... We got this thing down at the Space Center. It's called a non-magnetic separator. It can rip apart any non-magnetic substance, with astonishing accuracy." James concluded, looking tentatively at his wife.

"We're not using experimental industrial tools on our daughter, James! If that's the best you can do, I think we're gonna need some help on this."

"It's actually not experimental anymore", James mumbled, and went back to staring at Kim and Ron. As Kim let out a small whimper, his sanity once again took a pounding. Anne noted the effect.

"You don't have to stare at them, you know", she said.

"Oh, yes I do, Anne. If his hands move so much as an inch south, I'll..." He paused. "I can't even think of a punishment that'll suffice right now, that's how angry I am."

"You're not being fair, James."

"Maybe not. My prerogative as a father of a daughter." With that, he had finished his meal. He got up and placed the dishes in the sink, then went over and, summoning all his strength yet again, lifted both Kim and Ron, and walked to the living room, where he placed them, much to the chagrin of Jim and Tim, who scampered back to the kitchen. Anne hadn't seen a feat of strength like this from James in quite some time, and had to remind herself to check him for hernias.

As she finished her own meal, she stepped out into the living room. James had placed himself on the couch, still angrily watching the teens. Anne sighed, and, deciding that she was the one who had to take charge of this sitch, she walked over to Kim's backpack and fished out her daughter's kimmunicator. She activated it, and soon the screen was filled with Wade's visage.

"Hey Kim! I've talked to- Whoa! Sorry, ehh.. Wrong Possible! What can I do for you Mrs... ehh. Doctor?"

"Wade... We need your help", Anne said, as her husband sighed and got up from his place and walked over to his wife.


	3. Focus!

**Author's note: Thank you so much for your reviews! Some of you have had concerns about various... bodily functions. Wonder no more, as Wade explains... Just what is going on here, really?!**

Wade looked at the female Doctor Possible for a moment. Whenever the elder Possibles asked for a favor, something was usually seriously wrong.

"Uhh... Sure, What seems to be the problem?" Wade asked. Anne turned the kimmunicator around and directed it so that Wade could clearly see Kim and Ron's current predicament.

"Aww, man! Again? What is wrong with those two?" Wade couldn't help but sound distressed. He had gotten over the shock of seeing Kim and Ron kissing last week, but seeing it repeated was maybe even more disturbing.

"Actually, Wade, that's what we're asking you", James cut in. "Apparently they've been like this for five hours now, and there's no sign of them stopping."

Wade pondered this new sitch. "I'll make a few calls, check a few things out. I'll get back to you as soon as I can." With that, his image disappeared. James and Anne sat back down on the couch, satisfied with Wade's response.

Two hours went by before the kimmunicator chirped. James bolted from the couch and answered it as fast as he could.

"Good day, sir. I... I think I have an answer for you..." Wade began.

"But you're not sure if I'm gonna like it", James finished for him. "Go on, Wade. I'll try to restrain myself." Anne snickered a bit. James had calmed down a bit, even though he still got a dark look on his face whenever he looked over at his daughter and Ron.

"OK..." Wade said, taking a breath. "Well, I figured it had something to do with the Dementor-thing earlier today. So I checked it and it seems like Kim and Ron were hit by the same substance that the people in the bank were, even though I don't know how or when yet."

"But those people were paralyzed, Wade. Kim and Ron are still moving, even if only slightly", Anne interrupted.

"Yeah... well, it seems that this thing actually wasn't a paralyzer at all, even though it had that function in the case of the people in the bank. I haven't been able to run any conclusive tests yet, but it seems that whatever it is... It looks more like a mind-controlling substance." Wade frowned.

"Please don't tell me this is like the moodulator thing again", James said, rubbing the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"No, this one isn't emotion control, it's just... control. Or, rather a 'use-only-once'-thing."

"What do you mean, Wade?" Anne was confused.

"Well... I checked out the security tapes of the robbery. Dementor and his men stormed in, Dementor threw a bunch of marbles out, shouted 'Everybody STAND STILL!'" and everybody did. A paralyzer wouldn't need a verbal command, so I'm thinking mind-control."

"So, how does this affect Kim and Ron? And why did you think we wouldn't like it? I mean, it's not their fault, after all", Anne said.  
"Well... The tapes also show a man who was walking around in the bank when Dementor entered, and kept walking even after Dementor had shouted the command. It wasn't until he stopped that he became... Statuesque", Wade said. His image suddenly shifted to the tapes. Anne and James watched as Dementor and his crew walked in, threw the marbles into the area, and heard Dementor shout. As Wade had said, there was a man still walking around for a good thirty seconds after that, even though everyone around him stood still.

"So, what does this mean?" James asked.

"It seems like the mind-control marbles only work if the person subjected to them... voluntarily does what they are ordered to do. The man in the bank was affected, heard Dementor's orders, but it wasn't until he actually stood still that he froze. If he hadn't stopped walking, maybe he could have escaped or something."

"And with Kim and Ron, this means...?" James asked, still not seeing it.

"Well... It means that... the order they heard was for them to kiss... And they did so... voluntarily", Wade flinched as he finished, awaiting James' reaction.

James closed his eyes, and rubbed his nose again. Anne calmly put her arm around his shoulders and with her other hand, took his hand. James calmed down a bit.

"So... do we know how that happened?" Anne spoke up after a moment.

"Well, I talked to Felix and Monique. They said that it started at some... protest against the Valentine ban. The had a mistletoe up, and people were shouting at Kim and Ron to kiss. And they did. And then this mind-control thing set in. In a nutshell", Wade concluded. James stared at the floor for a moment.

"So they started kissing of their own free will and now they can't stop. Well, if that's not a metaphor for something else, I don't know what it is." He looked back up. "OK, Wade. Do you have a cure yet? Or an estimation for how long they'll stay this way?"

"Not yet, sir... The hospital tried to order them to stop standing still, but they just kept standing, hence the 'use-only-once'-thing. I'm thinking that even if we managed to separate Kim and Ron, they'd only try to get back to each other until the effects wear off, and judging by how Kim acted when she got into that rage at the fair last week... I say we don't attempt to separate them. But I'm working on it. And there is some good news!" Wade exclaimed, trying to cheer them up.

"What's that, Wade?" Anne asked.

"Well, it seems that the substance slows down certain bodily functions very effectively. There's no need for them to eat or drink or... well. You know" Wade said, blushing a bit.

"Really? Well, there's a windfall, at least", Anne said. She'd been worried about that. Even though she could easily have made sure they got nutrition through an IV-line, she was not looking forward to the possibility of having to... put diapers on the teens.

"Yeah, Dementor must've designed it that way. I mean, if he had an accident with this and no one could help him, he could've died from starvation or thirst or something. He may be insane, that one, but he's not stupid, that's for sure", Wade responded. "Anyway, I'm gonna get back to this. I'll call when I know more." The screen turned black, and James placed it on the table again.

The rest of the evening was spent mostly waiting. The anxiety that had been there during most of the day had gone away, since they now knew what was wrong, but there was still a few moments that almost sent James into a tizzy. A moan from Kim, or even worse, Ron. A deeper breath taken than their normal rhythm. Ron's hands moving... or were they?

Eventually, Wade called back, but not with any news, really. His mother had ordered him to bed, and so he had to stop his investigation, but he was gonna pick it up as soon as he woke up. James pondered calling Wade's parents to beg them to let Wade continue working, but Anne convinced him not to. It wouldn't do them any good to have Wade running himself ragged anyhow, so it was best to let him get some sleep. James agreed eventually. Around eleven, they went to bed.

James had problems going to sleep, though. After rolling around in bed for one and a half hour, he decided to get up and get a glass of water. When he came to the bottom of the stairs he stopped too look at the teens, still in their embrace. He sighed. As he stood there, he felt his wife's arm snaking around his belly, and felt her head on his shoulder.

"You want me to get you a pillow so you can sleep on the couch?" She said, whispering.

"I was just getting a glass of water, I wasn't... spying on them", he responded. They were silent for a moment.

"You know... I've always wondered... You can deal with Kim running around the world, getting into dangerous situations and fighting goombahs everywhere, many of them actually competent. Why is this so hard?" Anne watched as her husband pondered the question, only to get a small grin on his face.

"Well, Anne, just imagine that it was Jim or Tim who was kissing some girl instead of Kim", he answered. Anne frowned. Now that just wouldn't happen! Sure, her boys discovering girls was probably not too far ahead, but kissing? Not until they were well and truly past 25 years old. She'd make sure of that... somehow. James noted her...irritation.

"It's just that... I trust her with the other stuff. I know that she can take care of herself with that sort of stuff. But boys? I don't know... If Drew ever went too far and conquered the world, Kim would be angry, sad and then be the first to sign up with the resistance. If some boy went too far and... I don't know. Matters of the heart are always more complicated", he concluded.

"But, James... I know that 'some boy' is scary, but this is Ron. He's better than that", Anne responded. James scratched his head for a moment and sighed.

"I know, Anne. I'm... actually a bit ashamed about that... Truth is... I'm actually glad it's Ron." Anne turned her head to get a better look of her husband as he said the last words. A smile formed on her lips. "And not only this, I'm talking about last week too", James added.

"Really?" Anne said, a bit astounded, but happy. "And just why is that, I wonder?" James paused before answering.

"Last week... After we found out about the whole moodulator-thing, I had a little chat with Ron. Figured I'd get his side of it... Especially that part about Kim kissing him. It... it bothered me, I'll admit it." He took a slow breath.

"He said that he thought that Kim was rebounding after that Mankey fellow fell out of the picture. And he.. didn't want to take advantage of her while she was like that. So, rather than getting first, second... I don't know how many bases he could have gotten for free, really, he decided to break things off. Because he didn't want to hurt their friendship or her." Anne got a tear in her eye as she heard James speak. He continued.

"A man thinking like that about my daughter... deserves my respect and gratitude. A teenaged boy thinking like that about my daughter... I can't even begin to say what he deserves. If it hadn't been Ron... I don't even want to think about what could've happened if it was some boy who didn't respect Kim like that." The tear escaped Anne's eye as he finished. She wiped it off against his pajama shirt. She rested her cheek on his shoulder. They stood in silence for a while, until Anne spoke.

"I thought you were glad it was Ron because you thought they would make a good couple", she said. James turned his head and stared at her.

"Ronald? And Kim?" Anne nodded. "Our Kim?" Again, Anne nodded. "Really?" Anne smiled and chuckled. "I... I never thought of him like that... Really?" He looked back at the teens in the living room. Somehow... the thought seemed not as weird as he had thought.

"James... They've been kissing for 12 hours straight, and they went out on a date last week. Granted, there have been issues of mind-control in both cases, but... How could you not see it? I mean... they did go on a date last week, after all!" Anne watched as James got a pained expression on his face.  
"To be honest... I didn't think it was a real date. I just... I thought it was practice or something." Anne raised her eyebrows as she looked at James, who squirmed. "Well, you know that Kim isn't good at dating... I thought she just wanted to try to go on a date, without any pressure, just to see if she could do it if she wasn't nervous, with someone she trusted." Anne chuckled.

"You really thought that? A practice date? James... that's something she'd have done when she was 10, maybe."

"Well, do you really think I would let her out the house in that dress if I thought it was a real date?" Anne pondered and conceded the point. They fell silent again, as they watched the teens. James found that while he had calmed down from his initial reaction... seeing Ron as an actual potential suitor made things awkward on a different level indeed.

"When did you see it?" James said, breaking the silence.

"Oh, I don't know", Anne responded. "I can't really remember a single moment like that. Let's just say... that I've always hoped that Kim would have the same taste in men as her mother." James grinned and waggled his eyebrows.

"You hoped she would find someone incredibly smart and incredibly sexy?" Anne chuckled at his comment.

"I was thinking more along the lines of a sweet and funny guy... who will always make her happy and who will always stand by her. Although, now that you mention it.. Ron does have really cute ears." Anne grinned as she said the last part, and James smirked as she reached up and touched his larger-than-average ears. They directed their attention to the teens again.

"Remember when we kissed like that the last time? I mean.. in regards to time", Anne asked.

"You mean the Focus-thing?" James raised his eyebrows as he remembered.

In 1987, James had bought his first CD-player, and to celebrate, he had formulated a plan. He and Anne had a good dinner, a few glasses of wine and then he would turn on his favorite song, Hocus Pocus by Focus. And as long as the song played... he would kiss Anne like he had never kissed her before. Unfortunately, this being a new piece of technology that he was unfamiliar with, he accidentally put the song on repeat. As the song repeated itself, he kissed his girlfriend, soon to be wife... their little session had lasted around two hours before they came to their senses. Since then, he always had problems controlling his blushing whenever the song played. Fortunately, it was Focus, so it didn't happen that often.

He grinned at the memory, as did Anne. She covered his hand with her own.

"Come on, James. Let's go back to bed. See if we can't make some magic together." He smiled, as he leaned in and kissed his wife deeply, before walking up the stairs hand in hand.

And in the darkness, nothing was stirring, except Kim and Ron who shifted their heads slowly. And on the other side of a high-speed Internet connection, a man watched as he had for some time now. He grinned as he recounted his plan. The teenagers on the other side of the screen would suffer dearly for the shame and humiliation they had put him through.


	4. Mole bonding

James sat in the couch and watched the Discovery Channel. He was supposed to be working from home, that's what he had told his superiors, but he still found that with Kim and Ron still being in their... predicament, he just couldn't concentrate. He wasn't worried, though. The current project, the XJ-4274, was still an abysmal failure, and could stay that way for another day. He listened as Anne cleaned the dishes. Thankfully, she had the day off.

He sighed. 26 hours had passed since the teens had... gotten stuck, as it were, and Wade still hadn't called back with a solution. Anne was trying her best to calm James down, but it was getting harder. Thankfully, he wasn't panicking about the whole kiss-thing anymore, though. Now, it was only the waiting that bothered him.

Suddenly, the kimmunicator chirped. James picked it up as Anne walked in.

"Go, Wade", he said, his spirits rising. Wade, on the other hand, looked... pained.

"Hey, sir... I've... I'm sorry, I.. I don't have any good news", he said, his voice sounding as pained as his expression. "I've tried everything I can, I called in other experts... Dementor's formula is just too complex to solve. At least not this fast. If I had... two weeks, maybe, but..."

James swallowed. Anne looked apprehensive, awaiting James' reaction.

"It... It's ok, Wade. I know it was a hard task", James said softly. "Do... do you have any estimate of how long this'll last, at least?" Anne breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well... looking at how the bodily functions have been slowed down... I'd say...a week", Wade replied. James rubbed his forehead.

"OK... Thanks for the effort, Wade. We'll call you if we need anything." He hung up, and leaned back, still rubbing his forehead. Anne sat down on the couch next to him. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"It's not that bad. We could... we could do a week, right?" James' voice cracked a bit. Anne frowned.

"James, you don't have to put up a brave face. Even I don't think we could do a week of this. I know we can try, though", Anne responded. "Times like these I wish I knew more about mad science. How anyone could even come up with a substance like this... It's unfathomable."

Suddenly, James sat up straight. His eyes darted for a few seconds before he grabbed the kimmunicator again and activated it.

"Wade", he said as soon as the image appeared, "Do you have any idea of where Dementor is?" Wade looked perplexed, but gathered himself quickly.

"Uhh... Hold on... When he left the bank yesterday I tracked him to a lair, just outside of Upperton. I notified Global Justice, but since his plan got scrapped and they have his henchmen, he's not high on their radar right now."

"James, what are you thinking?" Anne recognized how James looked whenever he got determined about something. Like, really determined.

"Anne... I know it sounds crazy, but-" He couldn't finish before Anne interrupted him.

"Don't tell me you're thinking about going after him yourself! He's... He's a criminal, and-" James interrupted her by putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Anne, it's the only thing left we can do! He doesn't have any backup, so I don't have to fight my way there. Wade can take care of any defense systems-"

"Uhh... " Wade remarked. Anne took advantage of Wade's interruption.

"So let the police or GJ handle it!They know how to deal with men like Dementor, they're trained for this!" James frowned.

"And yet, they rely on out daughter constantly. And even if they did catch him, he's just gonna keep his mouth shut. Anne... I can do this, with Wade's help. I'm sure I can talk to him, scientist to scientist."

Anne got up and started pacing. After a moment, she grabbed the kimmunicator out of James' hands.

"Wade, can you turn off his defenses? An honest answer, please", she asked. Wade tapped at his computer's looking over the schematics of the lair that he had found.

"Yes, I think so. I could do an attack on his system and shut it off from here. But if I do that, he's gonna need to leave now, because it's a two hour drive and I need to start the attack when Dementor isn't at the computer."

"What's he doing in two hours?" James asked.

"According to his schedule... taking a hot bath", Wade responded. Anne pondered. Eventually, she handed the kimmunicator back.

"OK, James. You can go. But if you run into any trouble... ANY trouble, you hightail it back here, understood?" James nodded slowly. "If Wade says he can't do it, you come back, understood?" Again, James nodded. "And last, but not least... you're not going alone."

"Anne, Jim and Tim are gonna be home in two hours, I can't let you come with me!" James protested. Anne merely smiled.

"I wasn't talking about me, honey." She turned and faced the teens. "Oh, Rufus?"

There was a rustle in Ron's side pocket and Rufus popped his head out, smiling.

"Yuh-huh?" He said. Anne walked to the teens and leaned down to face the rodent.

"Well, you see, Rufus, James is going to go after Dementor, and I would feel much better if you'd go with him. Do you think you could leave Ron and Kim for a while?" Rufus contemplated for a while, before nodding his head vigorously.

"Gotcha!" He exclaimed. James, on his end, frowned a bit. As Anne walked back to him, he whispered.

"I don't want to seem... ungrateful or anything, but I do think I can handle this by myself, Anne." Anne raised an eyebrow at his statement.

"And just how did you come to that conclusion, hon?"

"Well... I don't want to brag, but I am my mother's son and my daughter's father. I don't know what exactly is up with my X-chromosome, but I do know I got it too. I'm also a very intelligent man and if I managed to get through growing up with Slim as my older brother, I can handle a bully like Dementor." Anne smiled at her husband.

"That may be true, James, but as crazy at it might seem, Rufus is just as experienced as Kim and Ron in doing things like this. I'd just feel safer knowing you had someone watching your back, OK?" James heard the concern in his wife's voice and nodded softly.

-----

James wasn't usually easily distracted when he drove his car, but this time, he found that his eyes kept darting away from the road more than usual. Mainly, two things took up his attention, apart from the driving. One of them was Rufus, sitting in the front passenger seat. Apparently, this was a new experience for him. Normally, he'd spent his time while traveling sleeping in Ron's side pocket, and when he didn't, he usually didn't get to take up an entire seat by himself.

Now, when he finally did, he found that he just couldn't sit still, and took every opportunity to explore every bit of the seat. James was used to his kids tumbling around in their seats, but he was unsure of how to deal with naked mole rats behaving that way.

The other thing that drew his attention was his laptop computer. Five minutes into the trip, he felt a little sad about leaving Kim behind like that. Rufus had picked up on it, and had typed in the address to the web cam Jim and Tim had set up previously. James knew he was going to need to have a chat with his sons about that, but for now, he was happy to have a way continue his surveillance.

The ride had been silent, for the most part. Every now and then, Rufus would hum along to a tune on the radio, but on the whole, they hadn't engaged in conversation. James glanced over at Rufus again.

"Rufus..." James said slowly. "There's, uh... there's something I've been meaning to ask you..."

"Shoot!" Rufus said, settling down on the seat.

"Well... I know it might seem a tough question, but... How is it that you can... you know... talk?" Rufus shrugged.

"Dunno. How you talk?" James frowned a the answer.

"Well, I know how I can talk, it's because we have a voice box and advanced intellect, but naked mole rats aren't exactly know for either..." Rufus raised an eyebrow.

"You calling me stupid?" He said, clearly somewhat irritated.

"No, no, absolutely not Rufus! Far from it! I'm just saying that apart from you, naked mole rats aren't intelligent enough to-"

"You calling my mama stupid?" Rufus interrupted, even more irritated. James frowned. This wasn't going the way he thought.

"That's not what I'm saying, Rufus, would you calm down, please?" Rufus crossed his arms. James felt a headache coming on, when suddenly he looked in the rear-view mirror. Oh, great, just what he needed, he though as he pulled over to the side of the road.

The police officer got out of his car slowly and walked over to James' car. James, on his end, had prepared himself by taking a few deep breaths and getting out his license and registration. It had been a couple of years since he'd been stopped by the police, and then it was only on a routine random Breathalyzer test. The police officer reached James' window and motioned for him to lower it.

"God day officer, how can I help you?" James tried to sound normal, but he was nervous that he was going to miss his window for taking on Dementor.

"Well, sir, you were going 8 miles above the limit. You wanna explain yourself?" The police said slowly but surely.

"Well, uhh... officer... I don't know if you heard about the robbery at the bank yesterday?" The policeman nodded slowly.

"See, my daughter was in that bank, and, I don't know if you've heard, but, some of the people there have been acting weird ever since, and I was gonna go to the, uh... man responsible and see if he could... be persuaded to help." The policeman stayed silent for a moment.

"And just how is your daughter... behaving, sir?" He said.

"Well... ever since the bank, she's been... kissing her friend. For 27 hours now, actually."

The policeman raised an eyebrow.

"Really? That's a long time to kiss someone", he said, finally.

"Well, it's true, sir. In fact, I've got them on a web cam here..." James reached over and grabbed the laptop. After tapping it, he brought up the page. The policeman looked on.

"And this... confrontation you're heading to... That's why you were speeding?"

"Uh, no, actually. That was because I got into a bit of a discussion with... the naked mole rat in the passenger's seat." The policeman once again, let a moment of silence pass after James' words.

"So, to sum up... You were on your way to confront a criminal mastermind, while spying on your daughter via your computer and you just happened to speed up because you got into an argument with your mole rat?"

"Uhh..." James caught up with the conversation suddenly.

"Sir, would you please step out of the vehicle?"

James bit his lip as he reached for the door handle. At that moment, Rufus jumped up on the dashboard.

"Hi Dave!" He waved at the police officer, who stared at Rufus for a few seconds, then looked back at James.

"Sir... Why didn't you just say that you were talking about Rufus?" He looked a little more understanding now. "OK, I'll let it slide for now. Just make sure to watch the speed limit." The police officer walked back to his car. James looked over at Rufus, who smirked.

"Alright, let's get going", James said and started his car again.

About an hour later, they finally reached Dementor's lair. After a quick conversation with Wade, James got the signal to go ahead. Slowly, he climbed the fence surrounding the lair. As he walked up the paved road leading up to the house, he noticed several laser cannons and other assorted weaponry. Shivering, he continued on.

He finally reached the lair itself, a large mansion fit for a king. He was just about to walk up the stairs to the large door, when He felt something tugging on his pant leg. James looked down and saw Rufus, frantically trying to get his attention. James paused and watched as Rufus took a few steps forward. Suddenly, the steps gave way. A trap door! Rufus managed to jump away, and landed on the ground beside James.

James stared at Rufus, before breaking out in a smile.

"Way to go, Rufus! Thanks, little buddy! " He made a mental note to buy some cheese on the way home. Rufus smiled.

"Uh-huh! Experience!" Rufus said.

The railing was still in it's place, and James and Rufus used that instead to make their way up to the door. Reaching it, James took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. A few minutes passed before the door opened, and a short man with dark, wet hair dressed in a bathrobe stepped out.

"Vhat is IT? I vas about to take my DAILY BATH; AND I DON'T VANT ANY INTERRUPTIONS!" He screamed.

"Professor Dementor, I presume... My name is Dr. James Possible. We need to talk."


	5. For the record

**Author's note: And here it is, the last chapter. Thanks to all of you who read this, and a special thanks to those who reviewed it. You Rock, guys! As always, I don't own the characters, and I'm not making money off of this.**

**Here we go!**

Professor Dementor eyed the man standing in front of him. If it hadn't been for the introduction, he would have assumed he was a salesman, or maybe a Mormon, and sent him packing. Now, however, he was intrigued.

"So... I am assuming that you are ze father of that INFERNAL TEEN INTERRUPTOR?"

"Well, normally people call me doctor. Or sir. Or Kim's dad", James replied. Fixing his eyes on the villain.

"Vell, vhat are you doing here? I am not used to family members OF MY ENEMIES COMING OVER FOR A VISIT! Exempt for maybe Gemini, but he's a special case", Dementor said, He could feel drops of water running down his back, and it was making him more irritated.

"Yesterday, you tried to rob the bank in Middleton", James said, trying to get control of the situation. "You used some kind of mind control device, and it has... affected my daughter."

"You mean my Dementor-balls? But she vasn't in the bank when I USED THEM! SHE COULD NOT HAVE BEEN AFFECTED!" Dementor's shouting was starting to grate on James now, but he didn't want to show that just yet.

"Well, she was. And since you are responsible... I want the antidote. Now." Dementor eyed James again and frowned.

"And just how has she been affected, I VONDER?" She grinned.

"For you information... She has been kissing a close friend for over 24 hours. I assure you... I am not amused at all, so if you so much as snicker.." James tried to put on his most intimidating face. Dementor raised his eyebrows.

"Kissing? Huh. I never thought that my balls could be used for such... such... FILTH!"

James had to bite the insides of his cheeks. Don't anger the madman more than you have too, Jimmy, he thought to himself.

"Nevertheless... It happened. Now, are you gonna give me the antidote or am I gonna have to get rough?" Dementor grinned at James' words.

"And just vhy in ze vorld vould I do SUCH A CRAZY THING? If Kim Possible is incapacitated, I could TAKE OVER ZE VORLD! Or at least parts of it", Dementor said, his diabolical smile reaching his ears. James frowned.

"In that case, Professor... Say hello to my little friend."

Dementor looked down at James' feet. As he did, Rufus jumped out and waved a hello.

"I have already met ze naked mole rat, I don not need TO BE FORMALLY INTRODUCED!"

"No, Professor, I wasn't talking about Rufus", James said, now grinning. Rufus looked up and raised his eyebrows. "I was talking about a friend from my childhood. One my brother introduced when I was five. His full name is William Wetley, but everyone calls him..." James paused, as he reached up with his right hand and put his index finger into his mouth. "...Wet Willie."

----

"ACH! NEIN! BITTE" NICHT MEHR! HILFE! MY LOYAL- Oh right, I forgot." Dementor squirmed as he tried to get away. It was hopeless, however. James had him secured in a tight headlock.

"It could all be over in a second, Professor, if you just give me the antidote!" James said, still wriggling his finger in the diminutive man's ear. He hated having to resort to this, but for Kim's sake, he wasn't afraid to go further with the torture. Thanks, Slim, he thought.

"FINE! I'LL TELL YOU!" Dementor finally relented. James realeased his grip. "BUT ONLY... If you trade me something of equal value to you..."

James stared at the Professor. While he really didn't want to make any kind of deal with him, he knew that every minute spent on this was a minute more of Kim being stuck in her predicament... He pondered for a moment, but couldn't decide what to do. Suddenly, he felt Rufus climbing up his leg, making his way to his shoulder. When the rodent got all the way up, he leaned in and started whispering in James' ear. Yes... that would work, James thought, as he looked back at the Professor.

------

After finalizing their deal, James called Wade, who was promptly given restricted access to Dementor's database, allowing him to download the antidote.

"You don't have the antidote prepared? That seems a bit reckless", he said. Dementor looked frustrated.

"I had too use my last batch on three of the henchmen. Apparently, their masks were faulty, something I vill TAKE UP VITH ZE MANUFACTURER!" James nodded.

"You know... aside from all this... Those, uh, mind control devices are very impressive, with their safeguards and all. How did you come up with them?"

Dementor's visage turned into a more pleased one. Hearing people admiring him for his intellect was one of his favorite pastimes.

"Vell... I invented it vhen I studied at ze MIT in ze seventies. But I have altered it much over the years..."

"Really? Why?" James inquired, the scientist in him taking over. Dementor shrugged.

"Vhen I first invented it, I made it a standard mind control thing, you know? Throw it, yell, everybody do as I say? After a... mishap, I decided it vas simply too dangerous."

James, who had noted Dementor's change in attitude looked perplexed. A standard mind control device would have been a major success for anyone.

"What happened?" He asked. Dementor got a grim look.

"I vas at a party. Normally I didn't go to such... things, but I felt so... happy to have made my first real breakthrough invention. I didn't realize that I had accidentally brought one of ze balls vith me. Vhen I got on ze dance floor... It fell out of my pocket... Someone stepped on it and ze gas inside vas released." James could see Dementor's hands trembling, before being clenched into fists.

"Ve vere tvelve people on that dance floor... Tvelve poor, unfortunate souls who breathed in ze gas... And then... ze song came on. That horrible song. I can still hear it in my nightmares..."

"What song was it?" James asked, breathlessly. Dementor looked at him sternly.

"You think your daughter has it rough vith ze kissing, Doctor Possible? It... is child's play compared to us tvelve. Us tvelve who heard that song and for 48 hours obeyed it's horrid command... Do... ze hustle."

James shuddered. My God.

"Ze horror... Ze horror.." Dementor said, eerily. "It vas after that event that I took on my first truly evil deed. I swore on my family's honor that I vould have my revenge... And I vould not rest until I had achieved ze death... OF DISCO!" He threw his hands up into the air, as if waiting for a dramatic thunderclap. Since it was a rather nice day, it didn't happen.

"You... killed disco?" James was astounded. Dementor just grinned, reveling in the memory.

"Yes... Although, in retrospect it could have been vorse." James gasped. What could possibly be worse than that? "You see... I come from a rich family... and, I admit, my attitude might sometimes anger people... And the song that was played before that... horrible song... vas a song my Ze Ramones. Ze refrain goes, I believe, 'Beat on ze brat vith a baseball bat'. THAT vould not have gone vell for me, I think." James nodded. That could have gone very, very bad.

"After that, I made some changes... I added ze voluntary function, and I made it slow down ze bodily functions. Vish I thought of THAT beforehand... Vith all ze additions, though, it made the effect longer, however, but it couldn't be helped. At least now, if anything goes wrong in ze lab, all I have to do is do take ze antidote and not follow any orders vhile I could be affected. And if I am affected, in any case, it von't be... so messy."

"Professor... I do hope one day you turn away from this villainy... But I know it won't be today. So, for now... If you ever... EVER... use those... devices on my daughter again... It won't be just Mr. Wetley and me who's coming for a visit." With that, James extended his hand. After a seconds doubt, Dementor reached out and shook it.

"I must admit... It vas nice to talk to a real scientist instead of my henchmen... And as for our deal..:"

"Don't mention it, Professor", James said, walking towards the railing he had climbed up, "I am sure you can follow the schematics to ze letter."

----

Eventually, James had made his way home. During the ride, Wade had called and confirmed that the antidote Dementor had supplied would definitely work, but that it would take some time to make it. The evening had practically turned into night when Wade finally arrived.

As Anne injected the teens, Wade explained that he didn't know how fast it worked, but it should go pretty fast.

He was right. It took 10 minutes, but finally, finally, Kim and Ron slowly dislodged from each other. As they opened their eyes, they both looked very tired, and not so little dizzy. James breathed a sigh of relief. It was over, after 34 grueling hours, it was finally over.

-----

Dementor grinned. The construction had gone flawlessly, as well as incredibly fast. This would be a crowning achievement for him. As he stood behind the podium, he knew that in exchange for the antidote he had received an asset that would finally let him take over the world. Finally, he pushed the button.

The rocket's engines came to life. It was a glorious sight to see, as the XJ-4274 launched into the air...

Only to suddenly sputter, it's engines dead. It had only reached a height of 60 feet before it had failed, and now, it fell back down to it's starting point. When it finally came back down, though, it didn't so much land as it exploded.

Dementor viewed the destruction. He could not believe it. He had followed the schematics to the letter!

"This... this can not be! This isn't..." He paused. "POSSIBLE!!"

His scream echoed through the destroyed lair.

----

The next morning, Kim sat in the kitchen, slowly eating her breakfast. She sighed. Even though her parents had explained what had happened to her and Ron, she felt... bad. Her mother looked across the table, noting her discomfort.

"Honey... Are you feeling alright?" She asked.

"I don't know, mom", Kim responded. "I mean... me and Ron were already uncomfortable around each other with the whole moodulator thing. Now... Urrgh." Anne looked a little sad as her daughter spoke.

"You know... If you really don't like Ron that way, I'm sure he'd understand..." Kim looked at her mother and frowned.

"That's not it, mom. That's the problem, I don't know if I like Ron or not! I mean... I don't... dislike him or anything... Maybe I actually do like him... you know, that way. But with this and the moodulator... What I feel could just be because of... various mind control... stuff. I just don't know what I'm gonna do!" Kim stared back down at the table. Anne took a breath.

"Honey... there's something I've been meaning to ask you..." Kim looked back up at her mother. "When you were kissing Ron... was it like the moodulator or the mind control chip?" Kim looked a bit stunned, so Anne went on. "I mean... with the chip you said that you were aware of everything, you just couldn't do anything to stop yourself. But with the moodulator, everything seemed to make sense. What was this like?"

Kim pondered for a moment.

"Well... Sort of in between, actually... I mean... I wasn't totally out of it, I knew... what was going on, sort of. But it didn't feel... bad. It certainly didn't feel like we were stuck like that for 34 hours. Actually, it felt very good, now that I think about it. Very good." Anne couldn't help but smile.

"Really?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, but... That just makes it worse!" Kim exclaimed, throwing her hands up. Anne raised an eyebrow.

"How do you figure?"

"Because it's another mind control thing! I mean... it's just like with the bodily functions, it's another side effect!" Anne frowned at Kim's words. Kim noticed and continued. "Come on, mom! Dad said Dementor had made all those safe guards! And I sure know that if I had something that could make me stand around doing nothing for a week, I wouldn't want to be fully aware! And Dementor is smarter than me! At least when it comes to stuff like that." Anne nodded her head. It made sense.

"Well... true enough. Although... I'm a bit surprised", she said, looking at her daughter, who raised her eyebrows. "You see... yesterday, after you went to sleep, I went to the hospital and got the antidote to the people from the bank. When I asked them how they had felt... they said that they had been angry and afraid the entire time. As you'd expect from people who'd been standing still for 34 hours."

Kim stared wide-eyed at her mother. She was unsure of what to say, and when she tried to speak, not a word came out.

"Well, I guess it could have affected you differently than it did them. It wasn't the only thing that was strange."

"Wh-wh-what do you mean, mom?" Kim finally asked.

"Well... you know how the antidote took ten minutes to work on you and Ron? It only took five minutes to work on the others. Oh, look at the time, I've gotta go. I'll see you tonight, hon", Anne said as she got up, leaving her daughter alone in the kitchen.

----

In the end, there was some initial awkwardness between Kim and Ron, but as the day went by, it mostly disappeared. At lunch, Monique had made a comment about how the next time Kim and Ron wanted to protest something, they should just sign a petition. That broke the ice quite a bit, and Kim and Ron could finally laugh at the whole sitch.

Their good mood seemed to be spoiled however, when Barkin called them into his office at the end of the day. Kim paled when she and Ron walked towards the office. They had gone against one of Barkin's policies, missed an entire day... This could be bad. As she knocked on the door, she softly took Ron's hand, partly to calm herself down, partly to calm him down. In reality, it sent both of their hearts racing.

"So... I'm guessing you want to know what I'm gonna do about your... actions", Barkin said, slowly, leaning back in his chair. The teens nodded. "What kind of punishment you'll receive, how much extra homework you'll get, that sort of thing?"

"Mr. Barkin, we-" Kim started to say, but Barkin's hand flew up.

"Ms. Possible, please. Let me finish... What I was going to say is... There will be no repercussions. For either of you."

Kim and Ron couldn't believe what they were hearing. Their jaws were wide open as Barkin continued.

"You see... While I don't like what you did...I can't punish you for it. You started kissing under certain circumstances making it totally legal... And while the continuation of it would normally get you sent to detention for disregarding the PDA-policy... In this case you were under the influence of a mind altering device. It is school policy not to punish anyone for actions they might have done in such circumstances. Which means... I can't punish you for missing a day either. So, all in all, you're free to go."

Ron braved a smile as he looked at Kim. She responded, but their little moment were interrupted by Barkin.

"However... there is another thing I need to talk to you about." The teens looked back at him.

"What's that Mr. Barkin?" Kim asked, trying hard not to stutter. Barkin grinned. This was going to be fun.

"You see... I have paid close attention to you while you were...kissing. Your brothers set up a web cast, and I've followed every minute of it. Without interruption." Kim clenched her teeth. Those damn tweebs... Her thoughts were interrupted by Ron, however.

"But Mr. Barkin, we kissed for 34 hours, how did you stay awake the whole time?"

"Coffee and determination, Stoppable. I took the day off yesterday, just to watch you two... Not counting what happened here at school, I watched... 32 hours, 14 minutes and 27 seconds." With that, he stood up.

"As an official adjudicator for Guinness World Records, I hereby congratulate you. You have set a new record for the world's longest kiss, besting the previous record by 45 minutes. I couldn't count from when you actually started, since I didn't observe you the entire time, but even just counting the hours the web cast was up, you still beat the record."

Kim and Ron gasped. What?!

"Apart from the article in the book, written by myself, I might add, you will also be featured with a picture on the cover montage. You look sooo cute together" Barkin said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"But Mr. Barkin, sir... We... We were mind controlled", Ron said in protest.

"Oh yeah... I guess I must've left that out of my report... Ah, well. Too late to change now, I'm afraid. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got work to do."

As soon as Kim and Ron left his office, Barkin grinned. He had had his revenge.

Kim and Ron walked slowly through the halls, in silence. Both were waiting for the other's reaction. Finally, the got to Kim's locker, where they stopped.

"Soo... That was unexpected", Ron said, squirming.  
"Yeah... But... but I don't mind, really... Do you?" Kim said, shyly looking at the floor.

"Uhh... No... I mean... Could've been worse. It could have been Bonnie or someone instead of... you", Ron said, biting his lip. Kim smiled and looked up. She looked at her best friend. Seeing her smile made Ron smile too, and for a minute they stood there, just staring at each other.

"So, you wouldn't have wanted to kiss Bonnie for that long?" Kim finally asked.

"Well, uhh... if given the choice between her or you... I'd choose you. Heck, I'd... I'd choose you over anyone", Ron said.

"I'd choose you too, Ron", Kim said. At that moment, something in her mind just said click. As she stared into his brown eyes once more, she felt herself leaning towards him, until her lips met his. This kiss was better than the two they had had together so far. Finally, Kim leaned back again, and met Ron's eyes.

"Wh-wh... Uh... that was... What was that?" Ron said, still unsure.

"A minute", Kim responded. Ron's eyebrows flew up. Kim noticed his confusion.

"You see, Ron... With that kiss, the one... yesterday and the one when I was moodulated... the average time for you and me kissing is somewhere close to 11 hours per kiss." Ron looked confused. "Well... I'm not sure I'm comfortable with that. Not because it's you, it's just... it's a bit silly. So, I was thinking... Maybe we could get that average down." Ron got control of his mouth again.

"H-How do you suggest we do that?"

"Well... I'd wanna get it down to an average of a minute, at least. So we'd... just have to kiss a lot", Kim said, smiling at Ron.

"A-And j-just how many... kisses would it take?" Ron said, still unsure.

"To get to a minute? Somewhere around, oh, 1 900 or so. And that's if we do kisses that average a minute, if we do shorter than that it'll take more", Kim said. Ron just stared. 1 900 kisses like that one?

"Uhh... KP? This... this doesn't sound like something you'd do with your best friend, really..."

"I know", Kim said, taking his hand. "I'd much rather do it with my... boyfriend? I mean... if you want to do this at all, I mean?" Ron 's face was now all smile.

"I... I think... Yeah... I'd... I'd like to get our average time down too... With my girlfriend."

This time he leaned in, and they kissed again, their first kiss as BF/GF. It didn't last a full minute, but they didn't mind. Suddenly, Ron's eyes flew wide open.

"Oh my God, I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND ON VALENTINE'S DAY!" With every thing that had happened, they had both completely forgotten all about it. "I... I'm sorry KP, I don't... I don't have anything planned, if I had known this was gonna happen I'd-"

Kim interrupted him by placing her index finger on his lips.

"Before all this happened... I remember you saying something about Bueno Nacho?" She said, grinning. With that, she took his hand again, and they walked out together hand in hand, stopping every now and then... To work on their average.

The End.


End file.
